Love sex and Magic
by TearsDrop12
Summary: She knew her Captain was handsome but this...This was downright ridiculous. ItacHina, slight SasuHina, GaarHina.


**AN: **_this is my first ever Itachi and Hinata story. I was always a fan of them and one day I was like why not write a story about them and bam! There it is. _

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Romantic comedy. _

_Summary: She knew her Captain was Handsome but this...this was downright ridiculous._

_Couples: ItacHina, slight SasuHina, and GaarHina._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

She knew her Captain was handsome but this...This was downright ridiculous. In all of her years as serving as a Shinobi she wasn't prepared for this. After losing to her cousin in the Chunin exams Hinata swore she would get stronger and prove to those who doubted her ability as being a shinobi. And so she did. She left the village around the same time Naruto did to train under master Jiraiya, they traveled together until she reached the Hidden mist village, there, Hinata train under the Mizukage—Mei Terumi. From them on she moved up in ranks, finally she landed the position ANBU. Recently she'd been given the title lieutenant. She was placed under Itachi Uchiha's one of the touchiest squads in the force.

Hinata been through hell and back under Uchiha-san and thought she seemed everything there is to kknow anout the man but...today proved her utterly wrong. Nothing possibly could prepare her for this. Her captain stood shirtless with drops of water trailing down his gorgeous body. She always thought he was stunning with his ivory colored skin, dark chocolate hair pulled into a low ponytail. He stood about 6'3, slender yet built frame, and all his hard lean abs muscles staring her right in the face.

Currently, their team was on a mission to deliver a special stroll to Suna, although their team specializes in tracking and killing, this particular mission was given to them because everyone was busy on other missions so that left only them.

Hinata glanced around as it suddenly hit her how utterly alone she was. The rest of her ANBU teammates (squad 7) was at the camp sight.

"T-taicho…?" Oh dear god, her stuttering was back as well as the blush forming on her face.

Itachi simply raise an elegant eye brow her way. Hinata Hyuuga has been serving under him for nearly a year now and he must say she is an excellent shinobi. She was one of the best Taijutsu masters he's ever seen as well as Ninjutsu. He liked her for many reasons for one she wasn't a stalker fan girl; two she didn't try to talk his ear off and three—his favorite, she understood his silence. Itachi did not have to utter a word for Hinata to understand what he was trying to say. Needless to say he still thought she was odd. Often Itachi would catch her staring at Naruto with a weird dreamy look in her eye. And she had an odd habit of blushing whenever you got too close to her as well as fainting.

But whatever, as long as she didn't chase after him he didn't care who she looked at.

"I don't have all day Hyuuga-san," Itachi said bluntly. Hinata jumped slightly at the tone of his voice and quickly exclaimed.

"Right...sorry…" damn whatever was making her act this way. Oh right...How can she forget her captains hot body piercing her eyes? "We've set up camp already taicho..." she quickly said and dashed off, vanishing into the woods.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha was having a hard time keeping his cool. If it wasn't bad enough he was stuck doing this low rate mission, he was once again teamed up with his former knuckle head teammates. As always Sakura and Naruto were at it again, the blonde dobe idiot trying to get Sakura's attention and of course shutting him down each time he asked her out. And Sai...Lord knows what's going on in his head.<p>

"Aww please Sakura-Chan, please!" Naruto begged. All he wanted was a date, was that too much to ask?

"No you idiot!" Sakura said, ignoring the blonde as she turned her attention to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun...do you…wanna—."

"No," he simply said, turning the pinketta down. When will she ever learn he just was not into her in that way, he cared for her yes, loved her like a sister but nothing more than that.

Suddenly Hinata emerged from the bushes, panting with her hands on her knees.

"Are you okay Hinata-san? Sakura asked. The blue haired girl shook her head.

"I'm fine, Sakura-san." She said with a nervous laugh. Naruto eyed her warily.

"Are you sure Hinata-Chan, you look a bit pale..." Naruto mumbled as he placed a hand on the girls forehead. Instantly her entire face went red.

_"Naruto-kun is touching me!"_

Even after all these years her crush on Naruto never ceased. He still had the ability to bring her down to her knees. Everyone but him realized what she felt for him. Naruto being the baka that he is thought he broke the girl.

"Oh no Sakura-Chan I broke Hinata-Chan, her face is all red!" he cried. Hinata remain quiet too shock to say a word.

Rolling her jade color eyes Sakura punched Naruto unconscious. "Enough."

Hinata in surprise stumbled backwards straight into a solid hard chest. She yelped when she realized who she bumped into. Hinata thrust herself forward straight into Sakura's arms out of reaction. Sakura blinked down at Hinata.

Sasuke from his spot up in the tree sighed. See what he had to go through on a daylily basis. He was stuck with a bunch of idiots an art freak and his cold and aloof elder brother. He was both shock and angry that Hinata got the position of Lieutenant instead of him. He always thought she was weak and useless considering her skills as a ninja. However two and a half years went by and suddenly she was this prodigy. She surpassed him in ranks. If anyone should have been lieutenant of his brother's team it should have been him. Not some wanna be. Sasuke scowled.

"I suggest you all rest early because at the crack of dawn we'll be moving again." Itachi announced coldly. Sakura shivered. She honestly didn't see what girls saw in Itachi-taicho. Sure he was handsome but the guy was rude, aloof and downright asshole, nothing like her Sasuke-kun. She watched as he disappeared into his tent.

Sai closed the art book he was working on and process to drag Naruto's dead weight boy into their shared tent. Sakura smiled down at Hinata (who was still in her arms) and they both went inside theirs.

Sasuke was left by himself, deciding he would take the first shift for the night.

* * *

><p>Naruto was beyond pissed at the fact that they woke up this early. The goddamn sun wasn't even out yet and his head hurt like hell.<p>

"You didn't have to hit me so hard you know Sakura-chan." He murmured to himself rubbing the back of his neck.

"What was that Baka?" Sakura asked glaring at the blonde. Naruto jumped waving his hand back and forth.

"Nothing Sakura-chan."

"Since everything is packed we should get a move on." Hinata said her cat mask back in place. The rest nodded. Naruto placed his fox mask on and took off behind Sasuke who wore an eagle mask. Sai with a dragon mask Sakura with a tiger mask and finally Itachi with a weasel mask.

In a flash they were off dashing through the trees in nothing but a blur.

* * *

><p>Wow I'm finally done. I hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it. It still can't decide what the rest of the couples should be. I'll let my review decide. Please remember to REVIEW.<p> 


End file.
